


Betrayal

by maddie_amber



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie_amber/pseuds/maddie_amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle always said he had good reason to leave, but to a 10-year old boy, it was still a betrayal.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> For a complete list of my TWD fiction please see my profile. I’ve tried to keep my stories and drabbles consistent so that when read in the order listed they make a coherent narrative.

“You knew what the old man would do. You left when I needed you the most,” Daryl shot back at his brother, all the anger and frustration of years of abuse powering the words out of his soul. If only shouted words could heal. 

“I had to.” Merle answered, an uncharacteristic note of entreaty in his voice. “Or I’da killed the bastard.”

“I was ten. How was I supposed to stand up to the old fucker?” It didn’t matter what Merle’s excuse had been, to a ten year old his leaving had meant only one thing – betrayal of Daryl’s trust and all the things he dreamed his family might one day be. 

“You could stand up. You did.” Merle shouted back, anger flashing in his eyes now. “If I’d killed him you’d of ended up in foster care. No blood of mine was going to be farmed out to some strange family while I was alive.”

“At least it would have been a family.” Now Daryl was fighting to keep the tears out of his voice. He had a family at the prison, still had them if they would take him back. He had walked out on them because he felt he owed loyalty to his brother, his blood. Now he realized how much more important than blood or genetics his adopted family was. They had accepted him. He had earned his place, gained respect, he belonged, like he never had with his own kin. 

“Ya really don’t understand, little brother,” Merle said. Daryl looked up at the contrite tone of his brother’s voice. Merle stood with his good hand jammed in his pocket, his shoulders slumped and suddenly he looked incredibly weary. “Ya don’t understand,” he repeated earnestly. “I didn’t leave. I stayed. I put myself between you and the old man more times than I can count. I stayed until I knew you was old enough to survive. Then I had to go. For all our sakes.”


End file.
